できないでも、いい
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Dekinai demo, ii. Tak bisapun, tak apa. Kagami yang ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka karena 'sesuatu'. Oneshot. Read and Review, 'key?


Sebuah kalimat yang tidak seharusnya, terucap dari bibir seorang pemuda _crimson_.

"Aomine… kita… udahan saja ya?"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

 **できないでも、いい**

 _Dekinai demo, ii ©_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _A fic about Aomine Daiki's Happiness_

 _ **Oneshot**_

.

.

* * *

"Eh?"

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ menoleh. Dahinya berkerut. Alisnya nyaris menyatu. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya berubah serius. Di lemparnya majalah bulanan basket sembarang, dan menatap pemuda _crimson_ lekat-lekat.

"Ya… seperti yang ku bilang tadi…" manik merah itu mencoba untuk kabur dari tatapan _panther_ "… kita udahan saja ya?"

"Hah? Kau bercanda?"

 _Hell yeah._ Pasti dia bercanda. Apa maksudnya 'kita udahan saja' hah? Maksudnya pemuda di depannya ini ingin menyudahi hubungan yang sudah berlangsung lima tahun lebih ini hah? _Hahaha_ , _this must be a joke._

"Aomine… aku serius…" manik merah itu akhirnya menatap manik biru. Tatapan yang… sendu?

Si manik biru–yang di panggil Aomine–tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan sampai memukul-mukul sofa tak bersalah di bawahnya. "Pffft… oi Bakagami. April mop sudah lewat kali. Hahahaha–"

"Aku serius. Aomine Daiki."

 _Uh-oh_. Jika pemuda _crimson_ –yang dipanggil Kagami–sudah menyebut nama lengkap sang kekasih, itu berarti dia serius.

" _But…why?_ Ada apa? Aku salah apa? Kau… suka orang lain? Kau… membenciku?" dahi itu kembali berkerut.

"Kau tak punya salah Aomine. Aku tidak suka orang lain, dan aku tidak membencimu." Kagami berjalan ke sofa yang tengah di duduki Aomine, dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Hanya saja… hubungan ini memang tidak bisa di lanjutkan."

Sunyi melanda ruang tamu. Hanya bunyi lelucon garing yang terdengar dari televisi.

"Kita sudah hampir lulus. Dan kau, harus mencari pekerjaan serta membuat keluarga. Ya, membuat keluarga. Istri, dan anak. Bukan malah berpacaran dengan seorang pria…" _sepertiku_. Tambahnya dalam hati. "Kau harus punya keturunan, Aomine. Dan aku… aku tidak akan bisa memberi keturunan untukmu."

Mata _crimson_ berkaca-kaca. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, hingga kaca itu pecah dan mengalirkan cairan bening bernama air mata.

Kerutan di dahi pemuda _navy blue_ itu tidak kunjung menipis.

"Ma-maksudmu… kau ingin kita menyudahi hubungan ini hanya karena masalah keturunan!?" suara baritone naik satu oktaf.

Kagami bungkam. Kepala merahnya merunduk.

"Oi! Jawab! Kagami, jawab aku! Apa kau ini masih mencintai ku hah?! Kau pikir mudah untuk menyudahi hubungan ini begitu saja hah?! Kau pikir semudah membalikan telapak tangan–"

 _ **Tess… tess…**_

Kebungkaman Kagami di gantikan dengan cairan bening yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ka…gami…"

Manik _shappire_ membulat. Mulutnya terbuka setengah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya, menangis.

"Ma-maaf kan aku… maaf kan aku. Memang sedari awal hubungan kita harusnya tidak terbentuk… maaf kan aku…" cairan itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Racauan minta maaf berkumandang mengisi kehampaan yang datang tiba-tiba di dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

* * *

" _Oi, kau! Kau yang di balik semak-semak! Keluar!" teriak seorang lelaki ber suara baritone seksi._

' _Sial! Aku ketahuan!'_

" _Cepat keluar! Apa perlu aku yang datang kesana?!" ia melempar bola oranye sembarang dan berkacak pinggang._

' _Shit. Lebih baik aku keluar. Mengaku, dan minta maaf. Bukan ide yang buruk. 'kan?'_

 _Seorang pemuda bersurai_ crimson _keluar dari balik semak-semak di luar lapangan basket. Badannya terhitung bersar dan tinggi. Kulitnya putih, kontras dengan lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat berjalan. Alisnya.. bercabang? Dan sekali lagi. Dia laki-laki._

" _Oh, ini dia orang yang suka menguntit aku sejak masuk kampus"_

' _Gosh, apa yang harus aku bilang?'_

" _Ma_ –" " _Aku Aomine Daiki. Kau?" tangan corethitamcoret terjulur mengajak bersalaman._

' _Eh? EH?! Di-dia ngajak aku berkenalan? Wow, sungguh tak terduga!'_

" _Ehm… a-aku Kagami Taiga." Dengan senang hati, pemuda_ crimson– _Kagami Taiga_ – _menerima ajakan berkenalan dan bersalaman dari sesosok pujaannya. Yeah, pujaannya sejak masuk kampus._

" _Jadi… bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terus menguntitku 'hm?"_

 _Liter-an keringat membasahi kening dan leher Kagami. Badannya panas-dingin untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Apa dia harus bilang kalau… dia menyukai Aomine? Err… suka dalam artian baik! Bukan apa yang seperti kalian pikirkan!_

' _Uh…_ doushio _?'_

" _Aku… aku menyukai mu!"_

 _Hening sesaat._

'Shi-shimatta! _Aku kelepasan!' Kagami membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan._

" _Uh… ehm… ka-kalau begitu… kau mau… hm… ber-berpacaran… denganku?"_

' _Eh? EHHHH?!'_

 _Dan dari situ, hubungan Aomine dengan Kagami berjalan lima tahun._

 _Kenapa lima tahun? karena, mereka berdua sempat ulang kelas karena kebanyakan bolos._

 _Pasangan yang begitu_ elite, _bukan?_

* * *

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

Kata-kata 'maaf' terus diucapkan Kagami. Lelehan air mata yang melewati bibirpun tak jadi halangan baginya.

' _Aku tahu hubungan ini salah. Tapi aku mencintainya! Sangat! Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk Aomine! Tapi… sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, dan… yang namanya keluarga harus di pikirkan. Kita tidak mungkin menikah bukan?_ Hell, no _. Dua orang pria berwajah sangar menikah? Bahkan hukum sudah menolak sebelum melihat. Dan terlebih lagi… aku tidak bisa memberikan suatu hal terpenting seumur hidupnya. Ya, keturunan. Seorang anak. Yah tentu saja. Aku laki-laki. Tak punya kantung telur. Jadi… lebih baik Aomine menemukan perempuan cantik ber dada besar_ – _seperti seleranya_ – _dan menghasilkan anak. Bukan sepertiku… yang bahkan tidak berguna untuknya. Meski nanti akan menyakitkan hatiku, itu lebih baik. Lebih baik aku melihat Aomine bahagia, dari pada harus tersiksa bersamaku…'_

Itukan pemikiran yang tercipta dari sudut pandangmu, Kagami.

"Kagami…"

' _lebih baik aku ceritakan semua yang ada di pikiranku, supaya Aomine mau berubah pikiran'_

"Maafkan aku! Lebih baik memang kita sudahi hubungan ini. Kau harus mencari seorang wanita yang dapat kau cintai, Aomine. Yang bisa menghasilkan kebahagiaan dan keturunan! Bukan seperti aku yang pasti akan menyusahkan mu! Aku seorang lelaki, dan kau juga. Kita tidak dapat menikah. _Law has it_. Terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa membuat anak! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHASILKAN KETURUNAN UNTUK MU AOMINE–"

 _ **Hup.**_

Kepala merah Kagami sekarang ada di dalam dekapan hangat seorang Aomine Daiki. Pelukan yang menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk Kagami. Dan Kagami, suka itu.

"Ssshh… sudah, sudah. Kau sudah mengeluarkan semua _uneg-uneg_ mu 'kan?"

Kagami mengangguk bisu.

"Dengar, _okay_?" Aomine membuat jeda dengan mengambil nafas panjang "Mungkin hampir semua yang kau bilang itu benar. Hampir. Bukan semua."

Kagami masih setia mendengarkan, dengan air mata nya yang mulai surut.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah. Memang. Tapi siapa peduli? Kalau perlu kawin lari aku tak peduli. Bersamamu itu cukup, meski aku harus menerobos hukum. _Who cares_?"

Kagami terdiam.

"Kau–Kagami Taiga, memang bukan seorang wanita. Bukan. Kau juga tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukku–itu benar." Isakan kembali terdengar di ruang tamu "Tapi aku mencintaimu."

' _Eh?'_

"Ya, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan menyusahkan ku–tidak. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan ku Kagami. Jangan coba-coba bilang, kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan ku. Jangan." Kagami terdiam kembali di dalam dekapan hangat Aomine dan usapan lembut di rambutnya "Sekali lagi, dan tolong di ingat. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Cukup dengan berada di sampingmu saja, aku sudah bahagia."

Kagami tersenyum miris, dilanjuti dengan se tetes, dua tetes air mata.

"Tak apa jika kita tidak punya anak kandung. Kita masih bisa mengadopsi bukan?"

Kagami mengangguk kecil. Air mata kembali meluncur dengan indahnya.

"Tak apa jika pernikahan kita tidak tercatat negara. Asal kita bahagia sudah cukup kan?"

Kagami mengangguk lagi. Air mata terus meluncur di pipinya–lagi.

"Kagami…" Aomine melepas dekapannya. Memegang kedua pipi basah kekasihnya. "Apakau… masih berfikir untuk menyudahi hubungan kita?"

Kagami menggeleng. ' _Tak kusangka… Aomine… bisa berfikir sedewasa ini…'_

"Dan apa kau… mencintaiku?"

Manik _crimson_ dan _shappire_ saling bertubrukkan. Dan kedua bibir saling menyatu.

Kagami, mencium bibir Aomine lembut. Ciuman biasa yang terasa sangat memabukkan dan mengejutkan bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

Ya. Aomine bahagia.

"Ya, Aomine. _Hiks_ … Ya. Aku mencintaimu"

Kagami menangis bahagia di pelukan Aomine.

Itu benar. Semua yang di ucapkan Aomine benar. Tak peduli jika dia bukan perempuan seksi. Tak peduli jika mereka tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Tak peduli jika hukum tak menyetujui cinta mereka. Tak peduli apa yang di katakan orang-orang. Asal mereka terus bersama, kebahagiaan tak akan pernah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hellow~

Kyuu disini~ ada yang kangen gak? /gak

okai. di tunggu reviewnya :v

ini. aku buat. buat hiburan sendiri :p sekalian rekuesan (tetep saya kaga anggep rekues sih /ditedang) Gabriel rachma poetri (gini kan?)

nah. udah ya. ga ada asupan aokaga itu **A BIG NO BANGET**. /apasih. lu juga sering buka dojin aokaga selama puasa kan?

*pundung*

AH IYA! AKU MAU CURHAT :v. bagi kalian yang ngaku suka sama Kurobas. jangan tinggalin fendem ini yah :'3 meski 5 hari lagi udah mau official tamat. ya? ya? /ditendang massa.

aku juga sedih kok, kurobas mau kelar :'3 tapi aku bakal tetep hidup di fendem ini /ceelah bahasa lo *di tendang massa, lagi*

*pundung, lagi*

Yoweslah. akhirkata,

 **Read and Review please~ biar Kyuu bisa terus semangat dalam berkarya~**

 _Salam hangat,_

 _KiKyuu_

 ** _Ps: ini belom kelar lho~ :3_**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Mama! Papa! Lihat deh!" seorang anak laki-laki berlari sambil membawa sebuah cangkang kerang.

"Daiga! Jangan berlari! Nanti kau jatuh lho!" seru lelaki bersurai merah-hitam yang tengah menikmati teh sore.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, pipi gempalnya mengembung " _Mou!_ Mama _ttara!_ Papa! Coba bilangin mama dong! Aku kan jago lari! Jadi tidak akan jatuh!"

Anak bersurai sama dengan Papa-nya menatap lelaki berkulit _dim_ coretgosongcoret.

"Hn?" di jauhkannya majalah basket bulanan, dan menyeruput teh yang sama dengan sang 'istri' "Yah… apa kata Mama-mu itu benar, Daiga. Kalau kau jatuh nanti papa yang kena omel–PFFT! Kagami- _teme_! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?!"

Sedangkan yang di panggil Kagami hanya bersiul, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Hee? Kenapa? Aku memangnya ngapain?"

"Kagami!"

" _Nan da?_ "

Sang 'anak' yang seharusnya ngambek, malah tertawa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Menertawai hal-hal bodoh di sekitar _beach house_ bahagia mereka.

"Hahahahaha" derai tawa antara mama, papa, dan anak di sore hari yang melantun indah bagaikan lagu mengisi hari-hari keluarga seorang Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga.

* * *

 _Terima kasih, Akashi. Atas jasamu menyetujui pernikahan kami. Meski yah, seharusnya tidak boleh, hahaha. Kami berhutang padamu._

 _Terima kasih pada siapapun, yang telah menaruh Daiga di depan_ Beach House _kami._

 _Terima kasih, Kagami. Karena mau terus bersamaku seumur hidup._

 _Terima kasih, Daiga. Karena mau menjadi anak kami._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kagami. Daiga. Terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku."_

 _._

 _._

 **ほんとうに、おわり。**


End file.
